


Taste of the Moon

by ScreechBat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Full Moon, M/M, Marauders, alpha wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreechBat/pseuds/ScreechBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly are the more "human" effects of Lycanthropy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first attempt at any sort of fanfiction. Just a little wolfstar one shot to test the waters. CC is greatly appreciated!

The full moon was days away and, as was the case every month, the Marauders were on edge. James and Peter out of excitement for the adventure to come, Remus for obvious reasons, and Sirius out of worry for him. The tawny haired boy had begun to look rather ill as he often did so close to the date of a transformation. Remus’ already pale complexion was ghostly, making his facial scars stand out in stark contrast, and he only wandered out of the boy’s dormitory for mandatory classes. After all he couldn’t let his marks slip just because of some pesky bout of lycanthropy. That was his explanation when Sirius had attempted to persuade him to skip potions and get some rest.

Now however, Remus held no such wit. Sirius was perched cross legged on the edge of his bed with the heavy curtains drawn around them. Remus lay curled on his side with an elbow throw over his eyes, his thin form trembling slightly. He’d been struck with a rather terrible migraine that had already caused him to empty his stomach of what little Sirius had persuaded him to eat for breakfast and, due to his unique condition, there was nothing to be done in the hospital wing.

“Moony…I think you ought to try to eat something.” Sirius reached out and rested his palm on Remus’ hip. “Prongs could snag some plain toast from the great hall if you think yo—“

“No.” He was interrupted by the sickly voice.

“Alright...” Sirius sighed. He’d only been trying to help his friend get through this. But at the moment Remus was far too irritable to appreciate it.

“Padfoot, maybe you could leave me be for a while.” Snipped Remus from under his arm. “You’ve skipped two classes already today.”

It was true. Sirius had found it necessary to dodge class all morning to care for his best friend…and avoid a test but who really cared about that. After pondering Remus’ current mood Sirius quickly decided he’d better take Moony’s advice and quietly took his leave.

The raven haired punk met James and Peter crossing the grounds on their way to Herbology and filled them in on their friend’s condition. After a brief discussion a mutual decision was made to check up on Remus after classes. Herbology dragged on for what seemed like ages and in his distracted state Sirius even failed to tamper with Lucius Malfoy’s earmuffs before they began repotting mandrakes. Once they were released from the greenhouse the three students were forced to spend another lifetime in Arithmancy. By the time Gryffindor had been released from courses James had made it apparent that he figured the full moon had come and gone already.

It took far longer than Sirius would have liked for the three to return to the common room. Not only did Peter beg them to stop so he could pilfer a snack from the kitchens but James spent a good forty-five minutes chatting up Lily on her way to the library, which was so far out of their way that Sirius debated leaving him behind. After what seemed like a never-ending detour the three Gryffindors clambered in through the portrait hole. Sirius was greeted in the common room by the surprising sight of Remus sitting in one of the lumpy armchairs near the fire. Peter and James, who hadn’t seen his condition before, simply joined him and began their usual shouting at each other about quidditch teams and such.

Remus had been reading a book when the argument began. Something about his posture made Sirius tense. His slender frame was curled into itself, with his knees against his chest. He continuously shot looks at the over enthusiastic pair over the pages of his book that sent chills down Sirius’ spine. Normally he would’ve been part of the good natured argument while Remus sat by and laughed at them for being so worked up. Something was different this evening. Finally after James’ voice rose above a volume of reason Remus huffed loudly. He snapped his book shut and turned to the now silent young wizards.

“Does the sanctity of peace and quiet mean nothing to the pair of you?!” Remus growled.

All three of his constant companions stared at their usually complacent friend with wide eyes. This was unusual even close to a full moon. Finally James’ pride took precedent over his common sense and he spoke up.

“That time of the month, eh?” He chuckled, leaning back with his arms spread across the back of the couch he shared with Peter nonchalantly. “Moony’s getting a little…moody.”

“Do you ever know when to shut your mouth?” Sirius interjected at James before Remus could respond to the quip.

“Oi, don’t get mad at me just because you can’t control your boyfriend!” James replied, obviously joking. James would never make a comment like that to his friends out of venom.

“I’m going up to bed.” Remus grumbled to no one in particular putting his book under his arm and stiffly heading for the boys dorm.

The trio was silent for a while staring into the cheerfully crackling fire before them. Eventually James shrugged and looked over his glasses at Sirius.

“He’s got his knickers in more of a twist than usual.”

Sirius looked over his shoulder to make sure nobody was straggling in the common room who might overhear. It was getting rather late though and only one or two students were off in their own seats looking over messy sheets of parchment in the panicked sort of way that only came with a very, very near due date.

“You haven’t got a clue what he’s going through.” Sirius replied defensively. “You should’ve seen the state he was in this morning.”

Peter leaned forward to look around James and reply to Sirius in a nervous voice. “Moony’s always sick before a moon, Padfoot.”

“Not like this!” Sirius insisted. He ran hand through his hair and sighed. “I’m to bed then…” Not wanting the argument to escalate at the present Sirius stood and headed for the dormitory, leaving his bag behind. He could hear James trying to convince Peter to wait up with him, hoping Lily would come around before he ascended the stairs.

Once upstairs Sirius could see the curtains around Remus’ bed were drawn. Getting some much needed rest he hoped. Sirius crawled into bed with no thought to changing into sleeping clothes, opting instead to just wear these clothes again tomorrow. He tied his shoulder length hair back with a muggle elastic that he wore on his wrist and pulled the heavy curtains around his own bed. The last thing he remembered before his eyes fell shut was how odd the moonlight looked dappled through the narrow gap in his curtains.

Sirius was awoken suddenly by the sound of his curtains being opened. Those brass rings made quite the racket when moved too quickly. He opened his eyes partly, enough to notice the dormitory was still pitch black, before someone gripped his shoulder and forced him from his side onto his back. His eyes went wide as another hand clapped over his mouth and he struggled briefly before he saw Remus on his knees on the edge of the bed holding him down. Once he’d calmed down Remus removed his hand from his mouth but kept a firm grip on Sirius’ shoulder.

“Blimey, Moony I thought I was done for!” He hissed. “What’re you trying to do?” He didn’t get much of an answer. Something was…off. Remus’ green eyes held a dangerous glint that made the hair on Sirius’ arms stand on end. “Rem—“

Sirius was given no chance to finish his sentence as his friend, one of his best friends since first year, leaned in and pressed his lips roughly to Sirius’. His first emotion was confusion, followed by panic and then something close to joy. Sirius had toyed with the idea before. He knew he was interested in men and it was on natural that his closest friend would attract his attention. Remus was handsome and friendly…not to mention smart and always willing to lend a hand. Sirius admired how someone who was so often ill and hiding so many secrets could be so cheerful for the sake of his friends.

Before he could weigh the consequences Sirius let his hand move to the back of Remus’ neck pulling him closer. The taller boy crawled the rest of the way into the bed, holding himself over, a now pinned down, Sirius. After what felt like an eternity Remus pulled away from the heated kiss and stared down at Sirius who lay breathless and red faced. Remus’ eyes were clear now and his expression held a mix of confusion and absolute mortification.

“Sirius I—“

Sirius shook his head stopping Remus from speaking. He understood. They had learned in third year how the hormones of a lycanthrope could rage beyond reason near a full moon. He knew that a clouded, afflicted mind could lead to hasty or even entirely accidental actions. But Sirius also knew that Remus had come to him. Not some fifth year girl who’d been pining over him, not one of the boys who’d been known to do anything for the right amount of Euphoria Elixir, but Sirius. That meant something, and they would find out what exactly after the effects of the oncoming full moon had passed.

He sat up and placed a gentle kiss to Remus’ jawline, the only place he could reach from their current position, and leaned back on his elbows.

“Why don’t you go back to bed, Moony?” Sirius suggested so quietly it was nearly inaudible.

Remus nodded a little blearily and climb off of Sirius and the bed in turn. He stared wide eyed at Sirius for only a moment longer before he padded off to his own bed and drew the curtains around it hastily. Sirius did the same and, once his heart had slowed to a healthy rate, fell asleep with the taste of the full moon on his lips.


End file.
